Breakable
by Twilightnight132
Summary: “Rylee.” Chase whispered so perfectly in my ear. I closed my eyes and didn’t dare move. “Rylee, look at me.” I couldn’t help but obey. I slowly opened my eyes to look into his. They were the strangest color, a cross between red and gold.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don not own Twilight. -sigh-**

**Sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes. :)**

1

"Rylee." Chase whispered so perfectly in my ear. I closed my eyes and didn't dare move.

"Rylee, look at me." I couldn't help but obey. I slowly opened my eyes to look into his. They were the strangest color, a cross between red and gold. I knew what that meant and it almost scared me. He took a deep breath inhaling ever so slowly.

"Ah." He said as he exhaled. I struggled to control my breathing. I knew that I shouldn't be falling in love with him. I knew what he was and all the bad things he'd done. All the chaos he cause and yet, here I was, so close to him.

"What's wrong my dear." He whispered sweetly. I couldn't answer him; I just couldn't find my voice. "Do I scare you." He asked half smiling.

"Sometimes." I said my voice very quiet.

"But why? You've made me tame." He said. For some reason that bothered me. I knew it was because I hated the thought of him not being tame, the thought of him hurting innocent people made me sick to my stomach. But he was different now. He was trying to change, to be good again.

With one hand he traced the length of my spine making me shudder. His skin was so cold. All my instincts told me to be afraid of him, to stay away, but my heart only wanted to get closer. Sometimes I could be a very stupid person.

He'd often tell me that he saw blood the way an alcoholic saw wine. Some more tempting than others, some simply irresistible. He's also told me that I was harder to resist, but for some odd reason he could.

"But don't get me wrong, that untamed monster still lives here." Chase said pointing to himself. "The ugly monster wants your blood, but the good part of me has somehow has become stronger." He said with a thoughtful look on his face. He slid his hand down my arm and took my hand, he squeezed it gently. A look of pain came over hid face.

"But I can't do this alone." He said.

"But you not alone, I'm here."

Yes, of course. I mean without other vampires. It's just so hard." I pulled my hand from his and wrapped my arms around him. That meant there were three options:

One, the Denali

Two, the Cullens

Three, give up.

"I heard the Cullens are coming back for visit."

"Really?" I ask anxiously. Chase nodded.

"I'm planing on talking to them though I'm not sure that they'll welcome me with open arms." He said sadly.

"They can't just turn you away and leave you!" I said angrily.

"But, Rylee, I'm afraid they can." He said. "We'll just have to wait and see and hope for they best." He said giving me a hopeful look.

_Please, Please. He needs to be with them. He needs to be with them. He needs them more than me right now. Please let the Cullens except him._ I wished that to myself until I fell asleep that night, then again in my dreams.

**So there is the first chapter. Tell me if I should keep going. R&R.**


	2. Chapter 2

1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight**.

Chase and I stood in front of seven shadowed figures. I couldn't see their faces, but I knew who they were. The Cullens.

"I'm sorry, but no. You can't stay with us." A man said. Suddenly anger pulsed through my veins. I curled my finger into fists.

"No!" I screamed. I felt all eyes turn on my. I took a deep breath then started again. "He needs you, please. He can't do this alone. Please, just give him a chance." I pleaded.

Everything was silent for a moment. Finally, the same voice as before spoke up. "No." he said. "Now leave before this gets ugly."

I couldn't believe it. They said no, for no reason at all. Chase growled and stepped in front of me as one of the figures stepped forward. "Go!" they yelled.

I awoke with a start. It took me a moment to realize the whole horrible experience was just a dream, just a nightmare. Chase still had the chance he needed so desperately. There was a knock at the front door which made me jump. I looked at the clock, it read 10:48am. I ran down stairs as fast as I could and opened the door. Chase stood there smiling, but he seemed nervous. Then it hit me, we were going to see the Cullens today.

"Are you ready?" Chase asked me.

"Just a second, let me change." I said. Chase nodded and followed me inside.

I changed in a black sweater with a belt over the top and dark blue jeans. I combed me reddish-blondish straight hair and put it up.

"You look beautiful." Chase said when we walked out the door. I felt my face turn red.

"Thanks Chase." I said. He kissed my forehead and walked me to the car. It was a black Mercedes. If I thought there was one thing in the world that he loved more than me it would be this car.

"Do you know where we're going?" I asked.

"Of course Rylee." He said smiling. His voice was quiet and his eyes reflected nervousness. I rubbed his arm and smiled.

"Don't worry, they'll love." I said.

"Let's hope so." He said not looking from the road.

Soon he drove up to a large house. "Here we are." Chase said and took a deep breath. Before we could even shut the car doors a girl with short dark hair and gold eyes walked out. She was smiling and looked very friendly. "You must be Chase." She said happily. He nodded then she looked at me. "Who's this?"

"Oh, I'm Rylee Blake." I said.

"Well I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." She turned and walked back into the house. "Follow me." She called. Chase took my hand and led me into the house.

Alice led us to the dining room table where five other vampires sat. Alice sat down. "Guys this is Chase and Rylee."

A boy with bronze hair looked at us. "I'm Edward, this is Bella, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and you already know Alice." He said.

"Sit down" Alice said happily. Chase sat down by the head of the table where Edward was sitting and I sat next to him.

"So, Chase, would you please explain to everyone why you came to us today." Edward said. Chase nodded.

"Well, as you can probably assume I have recently had a change in diet." He took a deep breath and smiled at me. I grabbed his hand under the table and squeezed it gently. "And needless to say it's been very hard, especially one my own. Well, not exactly alone. I do have Rylee, but without support from other vampires. So, I'm asking you all if you would accept me into your household, if only for a short time. I really need the help." He said then looked down at the table. I rubbed his arm.

"Well, I guess we leave it up to a vote." Edward said after a moment.

**R&R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight. Yes, I wish I did. **

Chase

I sat very still as I waited for the vote. Rylee held my hand under the table which made me feel a little better.

"Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yes." She said smiling at me. I smiled in return and nodded.

"Emmett?"

"Hell yes!" he said excitedly. Rylee laughed lightly making Emmett's smile bigger.

"Jasper?"

Jasper was quiet for a moment. "Yes." He said finally.

"Rosalie?"

She frowned and shook her head. "Sorry, but no. We don't even know him that well." I nodded at her. I completely understood her reasoning.

"Ok then. Alice?" he asked.

"Yes." She said in a sing-song voice.

"Ok and I vote yes too." He said. That surprised me. They way he looked at me earlier I thought for sure he's say no.

"But what about Carlisle and Esme?" Bella asked.

"Well, Alice, call them up and get their votes." Edward turned to me. If Carlisle says no then that's it, ok." I nodded.

"Good. Now, come talk to me." Edward stood up and walked up the stairs. I got up and followed him. Rylee gave me a nervous look. I knew how horribly shy she was, but then Bella got up and sat next to her and started talking to her.

Edward led me into, what I assumed was, his bedroom. He looked at me.

"So why are you here exactly? It's that girl, Rylee, isn't it?" he said. I sighed and nodded. Edward smiled. "I know how it goes. When I met Bella she was human."

"Really?" I asked, surprised. He nodded.

"She was my singer." He said frowning.

"But that's not why I changed her. Anyway, are you planning on changing Rylee." He asked tilting his head to the side.

I thought for a moment. "I don't know. I guess I never really thought about it. I would love that, really I would. But to give her this life, I don't know. And there's always a chance she could turn out like…me." I paused and sighed. That was my worst fear. Rylee becoming a monster.

Edward walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "I know, I know."

"And what if I couldn't control myself. What if…what if I, I killed her." I said. If I could cry I would have been.

Edward sighed and nodded. "You have to do what's best for her. If she's anything like Bella was then she'll probably tell you to change her right away, but only do it if you think it's for the best.

I nodded. "Thanks Edward."

"No problem. Welcome to the family Chase."

"Thanks." I said.

"Let's go back downstairs now." He said.

"Carlisle thinks it's a great idea, so does Esme." Alice said happily once we were back downstairs. I sighed happily. Rylee came and threw her arms around me. "Thank goodness." She whispered. She pulled away from me then hugged Edward. "You have no idea how much this means to us." She said.

"We are happy to help." Bella said touching Rylee's shoulder.

"Nice car by the way." Emmett said, a huge smile on his face.

"Thank you." I said smiling.

"I have a great idea. Chase you'll be living with us, right?" Alice asked. I nodded happily. "Then we'll be seeing a lot of Miss Rylee, correct."

"Yes." I said putting my around Rylee.

"Well, then you boys should go hunting while we girls go shopping." Alice exclaimed.

Bella laughed. "Another shopping spree?" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Well, I see us doing that so I'm not even gonna ask."

I looked at her puzzled and Edward laughed. "Alice can see the future, well kind of." He said.

"Really, cool! And what you can read minds?" I said teasing. Everyone, but Rylee and I laughed.

"Yes, I can." He said.

Rylee's eyes widened.

"I can too Rylee." He said smiling. Her mouth fell open.

"Let's go." Alice said impatiently.

"No point in trying to fight her." Edward said. Alice smiled triumphantly.

"Think of it as family bonding time." She said happily grabbing Rylee's arm and pulling her toward the door. I laughed when Rylee gave me a nervous look before Alice pulled her out the door.

**There is the third chapter. I kind of had writers block so sorry if it's horrible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine.**

Bella

"Well, we better go save her." I said laughing.

Edward walked over and kissed me lightly on my lips. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Ugh, get a room." Emmett said rolling his eyes. I laughed and kissed him one last time then walked outside and got in Alice's bright yellow Porsche. Rosalie followed me.

"So where are we going?" Rylee asked in a quiet voice. The poor girl was horribly shy.

"Where ever I see cute clothes." Alice said in her sing-song voice.

"So, I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot of you." I said to Rylee.

"Yeah, thanks again. You know for letting him in your family." She said. I could tell that she truly thankful.

"It's no problem. We are very happy to help." I said. She smiled. "If you don't mind me asking, how did you meet Chase?" I asked.

I saw her shudder and everyone turned to her. "Uh, well, he saved me." She said. We all sat quiet and waited for more, but that was all she said.

"From what?" Rosalie asked.

"A vampire." She said and put her head down as if holding back tears. Alice rubbed her arm and smiled trying to make her feel better. "That's why Chase decided not to feed on humans anymore. He hated that he was taking people's lives form them for his

pleasure." She said starting to smile. "It's been hard on him, but he's been doing so well. I'm really proud of him."

"I'm sure you are. He's seems like he really wants to change." Alice said. Rylee nodded.

"He does." She said.

"He seems like he really likes you." I said smiling at her. Her face turned red. I remembered when I did that.

"I think so. I would hope so." She said looking at her feet.

"Have you ever talked about becoming a vampire?" I asked.

Rose rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Had to bring that up didn't you." She whispered so only Alice and I could here.

"No, we haven't. He's not overly found of the idea. I know why, he's afraid I'll be like him, well how he used to be." She said. "But he should know that if I'm with him, that won't happen."

The rest of the shopping trip went very well. We mostly window shopped because Rylee was being stubborn about us buying her things. I could tell Alice was letting it slide. I could also tell she wouldn't let it slide on our next shopping trip. The boys were already back when we pulled up to the house. There was a loud crash.

"Emmett." Rosalie, Alice, and I all sighed which made all four of us start laughing when we walked through the door.

"Alice, you only brought four bags home this time. Good job." Edward said getting up from the floor. It had been him and Emmett wrestling. Luckily nothing was broken. Alice rolled her eyes and disappeared upstairs for moment.

"How was your hunting trip?" I asked.

"Fine." Edward said coming over to me. He put his arm around my waist and pulling closer to him.

Chase face brightened when he saw Rylee. She walked up to him and said, "I hope you had fun."

"I did." He said and took her hand making Rylee blush.

Edward chuckled softly, probably something one of them was thinking.

"She really likes him." I said so only Edward could hear.

"I know and He really loves her." Edward said smiling at them. "I asked him if he was planning on changing her." He said.

"Really, what did he say?"

"He's scared about it."

"Rylee told me she was thought he was." I said.

"I don't think he'll do it." Edward said. I sighed. Edward was probably right about that. "He loves her to much. It would take something big to change his mind."

"Maybe it's for the best." I said.

"Maybe. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid if something if she gets hurt." He said.

Pictures of Edward in Italy flashed through my mind. Him bare chested and about to step into the path of the sun. I hoped Chase wouldn't do anything like that, but part of me thought he would.

"I hope not. He seems nice." I said.

"He really wants to change. I'm glad he's here."

"Me too." I said.

Edward leaned down to kiss me. I was so glad I didn't have to breathe because I still forgot to when he kissed me.

"Bella you can breathe now." Edward said a wide smile on his face.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too."

**If you have any suggestions about what should happen please tell me. I would love for to hear from you. By the way. Thanks for all the reviews. It really means a lot!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Twilight! :(**

Rylee

The next few weeks were even more amazing than I could have ever imagined. Chase fit in perfectly with the Cullens and the Cullens seemed to like him too. They also seemed to like me too. Rosalie wasn't exactly nice, but she wasn't horrible. Emmett was well, Emmett. How else can I explain him? Jasper was very sweet. Alice and Bella were awesome. Edward….Edward was amazing. Not amazing in the way I thought Chase was, amazing as in I knew I could count on him for anything.

Edward and I talked about a lot of stuff like how Chase saved me. How he didn't let me out of his sight for a week to make sure I was safe. How after seeing me get attacked he never wanted to put another human through anything close to that. How I had some how fallen in love with him along the way.

In return Edward told me about him and Bella. It was like listening to some one read me a fairy tale. I was happy everything had worked out in the end. They deserved that much.

Chase often took me on walks by the river.

"So, do you think you made the right decision?" I asked.

"About coming to the Cullens? Yes, I do." He said putting his arm around me waist and pulling me close to him.

"I'm glad." I said smiling up at his beautiful face. His golden brown hair was ruffled by the slight wind and his eyes, his eyes were more gold now than red.

"It's so nice to have a family again." He said before kissing my hair.

"I'm sure. They're all so nice." I said.

"Guess what." Chase asked excitedly.

"What?" I said.

"Carlisle and Esme are coming for a visit this weekend!" he said, "I can't wait to meet them in person. I've talked to them on the phone a few times, but in person will be much better. Carlisle is cool."

I smiled at him. It was so good to see him happy. I felt like everything was finally working out for him. I couldn't thank the Cullens enough for every thing they'd done for us.

Then Chase stopped walking and before I could react he was kissing me. The kiss seemed to last hours, but still wasn't long enough.

"I love you more than you can ever imagine." He whispered in my ear. I was speechless which made him laugh lightly making me blush.

He caressed my cheek in his hand. "We should be getting back." He said.

"Ugh, do we have to?" I asked.

He smiled, but nodded. We walked back to the house slowly. His cold hand was in mine. Suddenly Edward was in front of us.

"You have company." He said to Chase, his voice was flat.

"Who?" he asked.

"Some guy that says he used to know you. He said you were 'old friends'," Edward said.

Chase's muscles tensed. "We are _not_ old friends." He said angrily. Edward nodded as if he was expecting that.

I was confused and a little scared because of Chase's reaction. Edward looked at me. "It's ok, no one will hurt you."

"It's not me I'm worried about." I said.

"If he so much as lays a finger on I swear I'll…." Chase said ignoring me.

"It's one against seven. Don't worry." Edward said. Chase nodded, but was still mad.

"Let's get this over with." He said holding me closer to him. I didn't know what to expect when we got to the house. I wrapped my arms around chase's waist as we walked through the doors.

**Dun dun dun lolz**** R&R!!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Discalimer: **

**Edward: Congrats you own Twilight.**

**Me: Really?**

**Edward: No.**

Edward

_I'll kill him if he touches her; I swear I'll kill him._

That's all Chase was thinking as we walked towards the house. Rylee looked as scared as she felt. It made sense judging by Chase's reaction to our "guest".

We walked inside both Chase and I staying very close to Rylee, just to be safe.

"Ah, Chase. It's been to long." The man said.

_Not long enough_

"Dameion." He said flatly.

"And who's this?" Dameion said turning to Rylee.

Rylee look like a scared child as she hid behind Chase.

"This is Rylee." Chase said.

Dameion stood up and walked over to us.

_She smells so good_

I tried to hold in the growl that was threating to escape. I stepped closer to her protectively.

_Edward._

Only my eyes turned to Alice.

_Get Rylee out of here…now._

I tilted my head to the side slightly.

_He's gonna bite her. I saw it. Get her out Edward!_

My body tensed. I moved my eyes up then down.

"Well, hello Rylee, I'm please to meet you." He said twirling a lock of her hair in his fingers.

_Get your hands off her!_

I looked at Chase.

_Sorry, but he'll hurt her._

"Well Dameion, I must be getting Rylee home. Chase you should stay here. We'll be right back." I said as coolly as I could.

"That's a shame." He said.

_I'll just have to get you another time._

"Alice, Bella. Will you come with?" I said. By now I was sure everyone except Rylee and maybe Chase knew what was going on. Bella and Alice both stood up and walked towards the door.

"Goodbye." Rylee said politely Dameion nodded at her.

I heard Chase's voice in my head as I walked out the door.

_Edward I used to be in a coven with this guy. Long story short, I left he got mad. He tried to kill me and it didn't work out so well. I don't know why he's here or if anyone's with him, but I'll find out. Thanks for getting Rylee out, keep her safe._

That was the last thing I heard before Bella, Alice, Rylee, and I sped off toward Forks.

"Ok Alice what's up?" I asked.

"He gonna try and find her." Alice said.

"Anything else?" Bella asked as she put her arm around Rylee. She knew all to well what it felt like to be hunted. Rylee didn't seem to understand what was going on and I was thankful for that. She didn't need to be scared, not yet anyway.

"Nope, I don't see anything." Alice said.

"Alice I want you to stay with her. If you see anything else, call. Bella and I will go back home and try to help Chase sort this mess out.

_Don't let him do anything stupid_

Rylee voice was clear in my head.

_Have him come see my whenever he can. Keep him safe._

I smiled, they both asked me the same thing. I pulled up to Rylee's house and her and Alice got out.

"We'll call you when he leaves. Tell me if you see anything else." I told Alice.

"I will Edward." Alice said.

"Rylee, stay close to Alice, please."

"I will."

I nodded and raced back to the house. I wasn't going to let anyone get hurt this time.

"She's going to be fine Edward." Bella said sensing my worry.

"I know." She smiled and took my hand.

"We'll keep her safe, all of us. And in two days Carlisle and Esme will be here. Everything will be fine." I didn't answer. I was making plans in case anything did happen. Plans to get Rylee out of Forks and plans of how to kill this guy if he laid a finger on her.

**Well, there's chapter 6. R&R. Hope you like it. I got writers block at the so sorry if it sucks.**


	7. HEY!

**Ello, so I just put up a poll on my porfile. Should I continue with this fanfic? Please vote! If I get enough votes I'll kepp going, if not I'll move on to something new. But you have to vote first. Anyone who votes gets cookies!! So go, vote now! You know you want to, you know you want thoose cookies! Go vote!**

** Sammie **


End file.
